


Nick of Time

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin helps with the rescue before it’s too late<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>143 Late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick of Time

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Title:** Nick of Time  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Ron/Hermione,  
 **Character/s:** Harry, Luna, Neville, Braden  
 **Summary:** Merlin helps with the rescue before it’s too late  
 **Warnings:** crossover, torture, blood  
 **Word Count:** 1137  
 **Prompt:** 143 Late

 

**Nick of Time**

By the time Merlin and the others reached the secret prison near Hadrian's Wall, they were too late. The prisoners had been moved. There were signs of recent occupation so they were at least on the right track.

Merlin instructed Sir Braden to look around outside while he and the others went to check out the cells.

Ron ran his hand over one of the walls and a message appeared.

"The guards are taking us to London. Hurry!"

Merlin went over and looked at it. “Is it from your wife?”

“It appeared when I touched the wall.” Ron said. “It must be some kind of spell.”

“I use it with Morgana. It’s a type of message spell.” Merlin said. “It only appears to the person who is meant to see it.”

“They were taken to London. Now what?” Neville asked.

“We go to London.” Harry said. He was kneeling down looking at something on the floor. “We need to leave now. There is fresh blood on the floor over here.”

“My Lord! There are six freshly dug graves near the tree line.” Sir Braden said as he rushed in.

“That means they still had to transport fourteen.” Merlin said. He looked at the three men standing behind him and could see they were saddened by what they had just heard. “We need to find out who is in those graves.”

“Yes My Lord.” Sir Braden said. “The graves are shallow. It won't take long.”

“Then what do we do? Cover them back up?” Ron asked. “There's no time for that. We should go to London straight away before it’s too late.”

“No. We need to send the bodies to their families.” Merlin said. “Neville, you and Braden take care of that. Harry, Ron, and I will continue on to London.”

“How?” Neville asked. “I don't know any spells that will return the dead to their families.”

“I do.” Sir Braden spoke up. “We learned a spell in Gold Knight training to return the fallen to their families.”

“It seems these Gold Knights are prepared for anything.” Harry said.

“Yes sir. We are trained extremely well in many things.” Sir Braden. “That hasn't changed since I was a Gold Knight centuries ago for Queen Guinevere in Camelot.”

Ron and Harry looked at each other then back at the young knight who didn't look like he was more than twenty years of age.

“When you're done. meet up with us in Cardiff.” Merlin said.

“Yes My Lord. This way sir.” Braden led Neville to the graves.

“Let's go. How fast can that little dragon fly?” Harry asked.

“Aithusa can keep up.” Merlin said. “She's tougher than she looks.”

“Let's hope so.” Harry said as he walked out of the cell.

Twenty minutes later Merlin, Harry, and Ron landed on a rooftop of an office building in London.

“Where is it?” Harry asked.

“It’s under that church. Henry the Eighth had a thing about churches.” Merlin said. “There is a hidden door to the cells in the sanctuary. Come on.”

Merlin led them down through the office building to the church. They went in and Merlin went to one of the stone walls. The seal of Henry the Eighth was carved into the stone.

Merlin bent down and looked at the floor. “These scuff marks are fresh.”

Harry pulled out his wand. “Open it.”

Merlin looked at him. “Once we go through this door ,that won't help. Magick will be useless down there. I hope you have a good right hook.”

“It’s passable.” Harry put his wand away.

Merlin touched the seal of Henry the Eighth in three places and the door opened. They went down the stone staircase they found inside.

The door closed behind them.

Merlin and Harry took out the first set of guards. Ron grabbed the keys and went on.

There were six cells behind a heavy iron door. Ron unlocked the door and they went on to the cells.

Ron knocked out the next guard with a solid punch to the jaw. He shook his hand and started to open the cells.

Merlin and Harry motioned the prisoners to the top of the steps.

“Is this everyone?” Merlin asked as he went to the top of the stairs.

“They killed six of us at the other place.” Hermione said from the bottom of the steps. “They did it right in front of us.”

“We found the graves. The remains are being returned to their families. Now we have to get you out of here.” Merlin said. “Quiet.”

Merlin opened the door and looked out. The sanctuary was still empty. He hurried the captives out of the church to the office building. They took the lifts to the top floor then the stairs to the roof.

Merlin walked to the edge of the roof and called the three remaining dragons into London.

“What are you doing? They will see them.” Harry said.

“I want them to know that the prisoners have been rescued.” Merlin said. “I never stood up to Uther but I bloody well will stand up to Elizabeth. I want her to know that I took them from her.”

“You'll start a war.” Harry said.

“I know. My Queen will support me in this. Arthur will not be pleased but Gwen will bring him around.” Merlin said.

“I hope your right.” Harry said.

The dragons flew through the air towards the building. Merlin turned at looked at the frightened faces.

“Don't be afraid. They will take you where you wish to go. I need you to separate into groups. Those traveling north, east, south, and west. The dragons will take one group each. When they are finished they will return to their sanctuary.”

“Who are you and why did you help us?” Luna stepped out of the group to ask.

“I am Lord Merlin Emrys of Britain. Royal Advisor to the King and Dragon Lord. You are my kin. Is that not a good enough reason to help you?”

“The guards were saying something about a public execution at sundown.” Hermione told them. “Thank you for getting to us in time.”

“I'm just glad I could help.” Merlin said. “Let's get everyone on their way.”

“I want to talk to your King.” Hermione said. “I want to tell him what I know.”

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley.” Merlin said. “You and your husband should come to Cardiff with me and I will set up a meeting.” Merlin said. “You should come to Harry.”

“It’s Mrs. Granger-Weasley and you're welcome, My Lord.” Hermione bowed her head slightly.

No one was going north so Merlin put everyone on the three dragons and kept Aithusa with him to travel back to Cardiff.

Soon the four of them were traveling to Cardiff to talk to the King and Queen.


End file.
